


actin’ brand new with you

by luvyounie



Series: got him cravin [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Play, One Night Stands, Rimming, Smut, frat boy johnny, just a little bit, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23828122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvyounie/pseuds/luvyounie
Summary: Yuta invites Taeyong to a frat party cause he think Taeyong needs to relax and have fun. He definitely had fun ... in more ways than one.
Relationships: Lee Taeyong/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: got him cravin [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1739938
Comments: 21
Kudos: 393





	actin’ brand new with you

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from lyrics of Mushroom Chocolate by Quin and 6lack.
> 
> Thought of this while rewatching BKLYN BOYS episode of them playing beer pong..

Taeyong’s parents were a bit skeptical when their son said that he wanted to purse his passion of arts and dance by moving half way across the world to Los Angeles to attend university. Taeyong took a gap year trying to figure out what he really wanted to do regarding his future and the only thing that stuck with him was his love for dance. With some convincing and just a bit of resistance from his parents, they allowed him to move all the wait to California with the promise to keep up his grades, not get into trouble, and give them a call once in a while.

Now, Taeyong was a junior in university drowning in course work with the addition of late night dance practices after his classes. There were times when he contemplated if this was the right choice, stringing himself so thin, on the verge of breaking but he knew what his goals were and he was stubborn, so he refused to give up. He pushed himself to be on top of his work and schedule and he was never caught slipping.

It was the week of finals and Taeyong had one last exam before the much needed month long break of winter vacation (even though it’s never truly “winter” in California). He already spoke with his parents about just spending his break in LA instead of traveling all the way back to Korea for a month, but promised them that he’ll go back during the summer.

Currently, Taeyong had his head buried in his history of performing arts textbook with his notes spread around him. This class was technically an 101 class that he could of taken during his freshman or sophomore year, but decided to hold off. It was a fairly easy course, however his professor mentioned that their final exam included not only the information from the presentation slides, but also specific topics from their textbooks to see if the students actually studied them instead of just going through the slides. It was quite annoying considering Taeyong barely touched said textbook.

He groaned loudly and shoved his palms into his eyes to rub away the sleep that was overcoming him. His roommate, Yuta, peered over the edge of his bed to cast a sympathetic glance at Taeyong.

“Hey, it can’t be that bad. You said it yourself that that class is easy.” Yuta said, settling back into his bed.

“I know.. I just want to make sure that I got all the topics down. The test is on Monday.”

“Yeah and today is Wednesday man you’ve got time.”

Taeyong rolled his eyes. “You’re lucky you’re done with all your finals. What are you even doing on campus? You can go home after all your exams are finished.”

“I know but our frat is having one last party before this semester ends, so I’m staying for that.” Yuta replied, scrolling through his phone.

Taeyong nodded, not caring if Yuta saw it or not, before going back to his notes. There was a pause of silence before Yuta made an ‘ah’ sound and dropped his phone onto the sheets before sitting upright. When that didn’t catch Taeyong’s attention, Yuta chucked one balled up sock to the back of Taeyong’s head. The latter made a surprised noise and turned around to glare at the man situated on the bed.

“What the fuck?”

“Come to the party.” Yuta suggested with a smile.

Taeyong wasn’t the type to party. He wasn’t much for social gatherings and avoided them pretty well throughout his college life and opted to spend most of his time either in his dorm room, at the practice room, or the lounges around campus. The only party that he attended was the freshman welcoming party that the university holds for newcomers and that was pretty much a drag.

“I’ll pass.” Taeyong responded.

But Yuta wasn’t going to let this go without a fight. “Come on. I know for a fact this exam is going to be a breeze for you. I don’t even know why you’re so worked up.”

Taeyong couldn’t even get a chance to butt in before Yuta continued. “Don’t you want to end this semester on a fun note? I swear you never do anything fun, man.”

“I do have fun...” Taeyong muttered under his breath.

“Yeah and what is that? And don’t say our weekly The Office reruns are fun for you.”

Taeyong sat in silence.

Yuta scoffed.

“I don’t care what you say, you’re coming. It’s Saturday night and I’m taking you with me.”

Taeyong pursed his lips but gave up and sighed with a nodded of his head.

“And let loose cause your pent up attitude won’t get you dick.”

Taeyong flushed a dark red before throwing the sock back at Yuta and smiled when it hits him square in the face.

-

The next two days, Taeyong went through his notes a couple more times in preparation of his exam cause he knows for a fact that he won’t be able to do any studying during the weekend. The party was on Saturday night and Yuta insisted that they pregame before they get there. Yuta already hid a couple bottles of whiskey in their dorm that Taeyong had know idea how the other got pass their RA with. Taeyong was a lightweight and never really pushed his limits with alcohol before and didn’t really want to risk it.

Needless to say, Taeyong quite nervous when Saturday rolled around. He was sat on his bed as Yuta rummaged through Taeyong’s closet, pulling out random tops and pants and tossing them on the bed next to Taeyong.

“Can you please not make a mess?” Taeyong complained with an unimpressed look on his face.

“You have to have some hoe clothes in here...” Yuta grumbled to himself. 

Taeyong shook his head, knowing there is no way to stop Yuta now. After a few more minutes of sifting through Taeyong’s clothes, Yuta pulled a satin blouse from the back of his closet.

“Now why would you hide this? You’d look so good with this on.” Yuta said, throwing said clothing item at Taeyong who caught it and examined the top. It was a slightly sheer blush-colored long sleeve satin button up blouse that still had the tag on.

“Wasn’t hiding it.. just forgot that I brought it. Didn’t really had anywhere to wear this to.” Taeyong explained. 

“Well now you’ve got the perfect occasion to put that on.”

Taeyong hummed, turning the item around in his hands. It was really pretty and it really was shame that he never had the chance to wear it. He got up from his bed to grab a pair of scissors from his desk to snip off the tag. He turned back to Yuta who was going through his pants drawer now. Then he heard Yuta snickering, pulling out a pair of black faux leather pants.

“I always knew you were a hoe.” Yuta laughed, shoving the pair of pants in his hands.

Taeyong stuttered, ears turning pink. “I wore it once! It was for a dance piece. Plus, it might not fit me anymore.”

“Hey, the smaller, the better.” Yuta replied with a wink. “Now go put it on. Let’s see how amazing of a stylist I am.” Yuta pushed him into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Taeyong sighed. There is no point in arguing with Yuta at this point and placed the clothes by the sink and took off the plain t-shirt and sweatpants that he had on. He took the leather pants and stared dismissively at them before tugging them on his legs. It was a bit of a tight fit but he still managed to pull them up and button it. He looked at himself in the mirror, sliding his eyes over his own body. The pants hugged his thighs nicely and when he turned around to check his backside, a little blush formed on his cheeks as the pants really perked up his ass.

“ _Oh god... what am I doing..._ ” Taeyong thought to himself. He quickly grabbed the blouse, putting his arms through and buttoning it up. It was a bit big on him, the sleeves reaching almost to his finger tips and the hem on the blouse was skimming the middle of his thighs.

There was an impatient knock on the door. “You done in there?”

“Y-yeah I think.”

“Then come out and show me!” Yuta urged.

Taeyong took one last look at himself in the mirror before opening the door; Yuta standing right on the other side.

“Shit dude. I did a real good job.” Yuta chuckled, giving the other an once over. 

Not use to the attention, Taeyong reached out and smacked his roommate on the arm. Yuta pouted, rubbing at the place he was hit.

“I don’t even get a thank you. Anyways let me fix some things.” Yuta’s hands started unbuttoning his top buttons of the blouse until Taeyong’s sternum was exposed. He moved to the sleeves and cuffed them a bit, then tugged at the shoulders to expose his chest more.

“Tuck your shirt in the front.” Yuta ordered.

“Oi! Don’t you think that’s too much?” Taeyong stammered, embarrassed with the amount of skin he was showing but still following Yuta’s directions.

“Please, this is the perfect amount of skin. Perfect amount to tease.” Yuta smirked. He then walked over to his desk where there was a rack of silver and gold jewelry and picked out a couple of necklaces and a silver drop earring. He hand the necklace stack to Taeyong, motioning at him to put them on. Taeyong fumbled with the clap until he fastened the necklaces around his neck then taking the earrings and putting it in his ears. He ran his fingers across the silver chains that adorned his neck, the longest one dropping to the center of his chest. Suddenly, there was hands in his hair and a shocked noise escaped Taeyong. Yuta was pulling at his hair, purposely messing up his black locks.

After Yuta was done meticulously playing around with his hair, he took a step back to admire his work. He smiled like this was the proudest thing he accomplished and patted Taeyong on the shoulder.

“Looks good enough to eat.” Yuta joked.

“Please, shut up.” Taeyong whined.

Yuta laughed, picking up the bottle of whiskey from behind his bed frame and unscrewing the top before pouring him and Taeyong a shot. He handed the glass to Taeyong and the latter took it warily. Yuta guided the glass to Taeyong’s lips when he hesitated and tips the glass forward and Taeyong quickly opened his mouth to swallow the liquid so it wouldn’t spill. He grimaced when the bitter fluid slid down his throat.

“I don’t think I’ll ever get use to that.” Taeyong said, making a face at the taste.

“Well you better get use to it.”

Soon, one shot turned into three and Taeyong was just vaguely tipsy. They weren’t even at the party, but Yuta was determined to get Taeyong to loosen up. It was nearing 9pm and apparently, being late to parties is normal. Once Yuta deemed Taeyong was ready, they both left their dorm room and headed towards the greek row houses across campus.

-

It was already really crowded when they got to the Alpha Theta Pi frat house. Yuta frequently talked about his frat, mentioning a couple of his frat brothers and even meeting some of them. The house itself was fairly big with two floors and all the party-goers are mingling around the first floor and the backyard with the stairs to the second floor blocked with some carelessly placed red tape. The music was thumping from the speakers in the common room, there was a table set up with plenty of booze and chips, and there was a faint smell of weed lingering in the air.

“Hey! Can’t believe the homebody finally came out for the night.” A hand clasped Taeyong’s shoulder and he looked behind him to find Jaehyun, one of the frat brothers that Yuta introduced to him back in sophomore year and they’ve gotten pretty close after awhile. 

Taeyong grinned and hugged the man. “Honestly wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for this guy.” Taeyong jabbed his thumb at Yuta, the other shooting him a cheeky smile. 

“It’s nice to have you here though, it feels like forever since I last saw you.” Jaehyun said, throwing an arm around Taeyong’s shoulders. 

“Yeah.. sorry about that. Just been busy.” Taeyong replied sheepishly. 

“I know. That’s you’re excuse every time.” Jaehyun said jokingly. He led Taeyong over to the table full of booze and liquor, handing him a cup of questionable red liquid. 

“Ten made it.” was all Jaehyun said before encouraging him to take a sip. Taeyong does and his eyes widen with how sweet it was. “Sweet, right?” Taeyong nodded. “But don’t drink too much cause that shit will get you hammered within an hour.” Jaehyun warned. 

There was a shout of Jaehyun’s name from the common room and Jaehyun pulled Taeyong along with him. Taeyong quickly scanned the crowd to find Yuta who was already invading the personal space of Dong Sicheng and Taeyong figured he would be fine.

Jaehyun guided him to a game of beer pong. A pack of people surrounded the table cheering on the players and yelling when someone lands a ping pong ball into a cup filled with beer. On one end of the table was Jungwoo and Doyoung competing against Taeil and a man that Taeyong hasn’t met before and he really wished someone would have informed him cause his heart is about the jump out his chest.

The man was tall, with a set of broad shoulders and thick arms being shown off by the way he cuffed his short sleeves up. He had his dark hair slicked back with a nice undercut, a few stray hairs falling over his forehead that Taeyong kind of want to reach over and brush them away. His jawline sharp and lips plush and it’s hard to tear his gaze away. He’s got a pair of sunglasses perched on top of his head and a dog tag necklace dangling from his neck. There was a slight intimidating aura around him, the way he holds himself with such confidence and poise and Taeyong was immediately attracted. Taeyong swore he could see the outlines of his chest through his shirt and he really might pass out right there. This man is gorgeous.

“If you look any longer, you’re gonna start drooling.” Jaehyun interrupted his train of thoughts, which was good cause he was about to go someplace really dirty really fast. Taeyong waved it away with a cough, eyes quickly shifting away from the tall, handsome man back to Jaehyun.

“So uhm. Who is he?” Taeyong asked after a moment of hesitation.

Jaehyun tilted his head in confusion. “That’s Johnny. Surprised that you don’t know.”

 _Johnny_. Taeyong repeated the name over and over in his mind and when he looked back over to the man, he was staring right back. Taeyong felt his heart lurch in his chest when their eyes connected for a second before Taeyong regained his composure and looked away.

“I guess you wouldn’t know since you never come out and hang.” Jaehyun said.

Taeyong sighed, “I get it. I’ll hang out with you guys more often.”

Suddenly, Doyoung was pulling Jaehyun away from him and to the game of beer pong. Jungwoo was standing off to the sidelines, his face flushed from all the beer that he drank.

“You’re subbing in for Jungwoo.” Doyoung explained and Jaehyun looked excited to get into the game. Taeyong stood awkwardly to the side, not sure if he wanted to stay and watch or find Yuta. Then, there was a tap on his shoulder and he turned around to find Johnny standing right in front of him. The taller was quite close to him and he was smiling and his mouth was moving, but Taeyong wasn’t catching the words coming out.

“I-I’m sorry. Can you say that again?” Taeyong faltered, taking a few steps back because the man was just a bit too close and he can’t seem to calm his heart.

Johnny chuckled ( _god he sounds attractive..._ Taeyong’s mind ~~helpfully~~ supplied), “I said do you want to be my partner. Taeil step aside for a bit.”

“Oh uhm. I’m not that good at beer pong.” Taeyong admitted. Actually, Taeyong never played before so he’s pretty sure he sucked, along with the fact that he’s a lightweight. This can’t possibly go well.

“It’s fine. I can guide you.” Johnny said with a warm smile and Taeyong was already hooked. Taeyong nodded and followed Johnny to the other end of the table. Jaehyun raised an eyebrow at him and Taeyong just shrugged his shoulders in response.

There were ten cups filled partially with beer organized into a triangle in front of him. The other team started first, Doyoung tossing the orange ball to their side and it seems as if it was going to go straight into the cup, but bounces off the rim at the last second and falling to the floor. Doyoung groaned along with the people surrounding his side of the table.

“I’ll take the first shot.” Johnny said. Taeyong watched him as he held the ball between his slender fingers and tossed it lightly to the other end of the table and landing it perfectly into one of the cups in the second row. Taeyong gasped and people around him cheered. Johnny’s smile widened as Doyoung glared at him, taking the cup and downing it in one go.

“Alright alright don’t get cocky now Suh.” Jaehyun said loudly over the noise. Jaehyun grabbed the ball and bounced it on the table and watched it drop into one of the cups on their side. Jaehyun smirked with his hands up in a smug manner.

Johnny took the cup and tipped the drink back in a swift motion while Taeyong looked as his Adam’s apple bobbed when he swallowed the drink. He sets the cup to the side and turned to look at Taeyong.

“Your turn.” Johnny handed him the light ping pong ball and Taeyong nervously took it from him. He steadied himself before giving it a gentle toss and frowned when it just hit the side of the cup and rolled away.

There was a hand clasping his shoulder and he looked up at Johnny. “It’s ok. I’ll help you on your next turn.” And then the touch left his shoulder, but the heat of his hand lingered faintly.

Doyoung sank in the next ball and Johnny took the drink instead of Taeyong. Johnny angled himself and easily dropped the ball into their opposing team’s cup and Jaehyun took the drink. It was Taeyong’s turn again and he rolled the ball between his fingers, not sure which cup to aim for.

“Here, step back a bit.” Johnny all of a sudden had a hand on his hips, moving him a step back. Taeyong fumbled a bit, but grounded himself to make sure he didn’t look like a fool in front of Johnny. Then, the other man took Taeyong’s hand that held the ball in his and he lets Johnny guide his motions.

“It’s just a simple flick of the wrist. Focus on where you want the ball to land. There’s no need to be so tense.” Johnny was speaking so closely next to his ear and Taeyong was now nervous for a whole different reason. This time, Taeyong missed quite terribly and he was too scared to look at Johnny, thinking he would be disappointed.

Instead, Johnny rubbed at his arm and said, “I was pretty bad at this in the beginning too. You’ll get use it.” Johnny stepped away and Taeyong already missed the warmth.

The game continued several more rounds; some hits, some miss. Doyoung and Jungwoo had four cups left while Taeyong and Johnny had five. It was Taeyong’s turn once more and he tried to use Johnny’s tip from earlier and he finally successfully landed the ball into the cup. There was cheering and Johnny pulled Taeyong into a side hug and the latter was quite glad for the dim lighting considering how hard he was blushing. Hopefully, he can pass it off as the alcohol hitting his system.

In the end, Taeyong and Johnny won when Doyoung missed the cup by a long shot and Johnny landed his ball into the other team’s last cup. Taeyong was ecstatic, being on the winning side, and without a thought threw his arms around Johnny’s neck and pulled him into a hug. Arms circled around his waist and he was flushed against the taller man’s body and _oh boy_ Taeyong could feel how firm his chest was.

“You did good.” Johnny said softly. He pulled away from the hug first and Taeyong would of been disappointed if not for the hand that was still on the small of his back.

“Let me get you a drink.” Johnny offered. Taeyong didn’t want to decline him so he followed him into another room, not before looking back at Jaehyun who was already looking at him with wide eyes. Jaehyun seemed to realize what what was happening and just flashed him a quick thumbs up. Taeyong didn’t feel like questioning what Jaehyun meant by that.

Taeyong thought Johnny was just going to get another drink from the table full of booze, but he led him to the kitchen that was somewhat empty of people. Johnny opened the fridge and pulled out a couple different bottles of alcohol, a can of sprite, and some mint leaves. He mixed the alcohol together, pouring sprite into it and topping it off with the mint. He handed the glass to Taeyong, who took it and sipped the drink.

“Oh!” Taeyong delightfully exclaimed. It wasn’t too sweet or bitter and the minty flavor really complimented the whole drink. “That’s really good.”

“Thanks. It’s my specialty.” Johnny said proudly with a wink. “By the way, I don’t think I’ve caught your name.”

“Oh my god I completely forgot. Sorry. I’m Taeyong.” Taeyong quickly introduced himself.

Johnny hummed. “A pretty name for a pretty boy.”

Taeyong really couldn’t help the blush that was coloring his cheeks at this point. Johnny chuckled and said, “I’m Johnny.” and Taeyong responded with a quick, “I know.” Johnny raised an eyebrow at him but didn’t question it. “I don’t think I’ve seen you around here. Did you come with someone?”

Taeyong nodded and told him that he came with Yuta.

“Oh then you must be Yuta’s roommate. I’ve heard him talk about you a few times. You’re a dancer right?”

“Ah yes... some people regard it as just a hobby but it’s something I’m really passionate about.” Taeyong said.

Johnny nodded and then there was a change in the music as Easy by DaniLeigh came on. Johnny smiled and grabbed Taeyong’s arm, tugging him back to the common room.

“I guess it’s time to show me some of your moves then.” Johnny lets him finish off the rest of his drink and sets down the empty glass on a table near them. The slow r&b music pulsed throughout the room, the lights dim with other people around them but no one really paying attention.

Taeyong wasn’t the type to dance on demand, especially for someone he just met, but Johnny was just so intoxicating and he wasn’t sure if it was all the alcohol in him or the way Johnny’s solid body was pressed against his back; he decided he wanted to give him a good show.

Taeyong brought his arms back to wrap around Johnny’s neck, letting his head fall back on Johnny’s shoulders, eyes closed. Johnny’s hands fell to his hips that were swaying along with the beat.

_I love it when you touch me, touch me_

_Feelin’ so lovely, lovely_

The lyrics were just skimming the line of something much more dirty. Taeyong could smell Johnny with how close they were and of course, Johnny smelt _good_. Smooth spiced fruit with notes of musk and amber, the aroma filled his nose and sent a pleasant shiver down his spine.

They weren’t even dancing, just swaying in place and Taeyong was content. He let the man guide his hips back against his own and suddenly, everything turned so hot. The smaller man felt something hard pressed near his lower back and his mind stopped functioning for a bit because Johnny has a fucking boner.

“I had my eyes on you the moment I saw you. You’re such a catch, I was quite surprised no one had their hands on you. But that’s a good thing cause now I’ve got you all to myself, right?” Johnny whispered hotly into his ear. Taeyong replied with a moan stumbling out of his mouth instead of proper words. “Just wanted to touch you. I knew you’d fit perfectly in my hands.” and with that said, Johnny slid his hands up from his hips to under his blouse and grasp at his small waist.

Anywhere Johnny touched was heated and Taeyong never wanted his hands to leave his body. Johnny blew hot air in his ear before licking at it and sucking lightly at his lobe. Taeyong rubbed his thighs together, felt himself get more and more turned on by Johnny’s ministrations.

“Are you gonna let me have you hm Taeyongie?” Johnny asked in a teasing tone. He was steadily stroking at Taeyong’s sides, reaching up to flick at one of his nipples and Taeyong’s knees buckled and he would of collapsed if not for Johnny holding on to him.

“What do you say, pretty boy. Let me eat you up.” Johnny said in a low tone. Taeyong turned around in his hold to face the man, looking up at him with eyes filled with want before he brought Johnny’s face down to meld their lips together. Their lips clash and Johnny was already sucking at Taeyong’s bottom lip, tugging softly with his teeth before letting go. Johnny’s hands left from stroking his body to slide into Taeyong’s back pants pocket to roughly grab a handful of his ass. Taeyong moaned, high pitched, until he remembered that they’re in a public space and immediately shut his mouth.

Johnny licked his lips. “I want to hear more of your sweet voice. Can I have you, baby?” Taeyong nodded, a _yes_ quickly escaped his mouth and then he being pulled along, almost tripping on his own feet.

On their way to the stairs that led to the second floor, he spotted Yuta across the room who managed to catch his gaze. He looked so confused as to why his roommate was being dragged away by Johnny, but Taeyong shook his head and just tilted his head towards upstairs. Taeyong thinks he’s got the idea as his jaw dropped in realization.

Taeyong didn’t have time to see if Yuta was out of his shocked state as Johnny ripped off the tape that sealed the stairs off and took him up to the second floor. Compared to the first floor, the second floor was much quieter, the music muffled and no one was around. Johnny led him down a short hallway and stopped in front of a door.

“Last chance to back out.” Johnny said, back against the door, taking his sunglasses off his head. Taeyong knew what he wanted and like with everything else, he was going to get it.

“You’re not getting rid of me that easily.” Taeyong replied, a playful glint in his eye.

“I like your attitude.” Johnny opened the door, pulled Taeyong in before shutting and locking the door behind him. He was crowded against the door with Johnny’s arms caging him in and there was a hungry look in Johnny’s eyes before leaning down to kiss him again. Their lips moved in sync until Johnny licked into his mouth, the wet flesh rubbing erotically against his own. Taeyong lets out a throaty groaned, his eyes fluttering with how Johnny’s tongue was making him feel all types of sensations. Johnny gripped Taeyong’s waist and walked them back until he hit the edge of a bed and Johnny sat down, pulling Taeyong on top of him. 

Taeyong hastily adjusted himself, his knees on either side of Johnny’s hips and he sat down on his thighs. Johnny leaned back to take a good look at Taeyong, taking in just how beautiful he looked and how he was truly fortunate to be the one that got to see Taeyong all flushed and worked up all for him.

“Dressed up all dainty and pretty.” Johnny stated, running his hands up Taeyong’s clothed body and stopping to rub at Taeyong’s nipples. He pinched the little nubs between his index and thumb, rolled them around a bit and listened to Taeyong pant at the stimulation. When he removed his hands, Taeyong’s nipples were visibly perky through his shirt.

“I’m gonna undress you, ok?” It wasn’t really a question, more of a statement as Johnny was already untucking his shirt from his pants and pulling it over his head. The silver necklaces that Taeyong still had on was a stark contrast to his flushed pink skin. Johnny lowered his head and licked a wet column up Taeyong’s neck before leaving a bruise on the skin by giving it a suck. Moving lower, Johnny pointed his tongue out and flicked at Taeyong’s erect nipple before taking it into his mouth, his tongue working rapidly at the nub. Taeyong whined, wrapping his arms around Johnny’s head and holding him there. Johnny’s hand moved to the other nipple, twisting it and the combined actions had Taeyong squirming in his lap.

Johnny let go of his nipples, teeth slightly grazing it before fully pulling away. Taeyong’s chest was wet with saliva and he was so turned on, he was straining in his pants which was quite uncomfortable considering how tight a fit it was. It obviously didn’t go unnoticed by Johnny, his eyes flickered down to Taeyong’s crotch and looked back up at him with a complacent smile.

“Get on the bed.” Johnny ordered with a smack on his thigh and Taeyong lifted himself up from his lap and laid back down onto the mattress, legs parted. Johnny settled himself between the other’s thin legs, hands placed at the waistband of Taeyong’s pants. He popped the button open and zipped the zipper down before giving it a pull, but was met with a bit of resistance. He tugged again to have the pants slide down the other’s leg a few inches.

“Why are these so tight?” Johnny grumbled, giving the pants a harsh pull. Taeyong laughed sheepishly, reaching down to help him out and they managed to get the pants off his legs. Taeyong was now only in a pair of black briefs, while the other was still fully dressed and the difference in their state of nakedness has the smaller man instinctively closing his legs.

“Ah don’t do that sweetie. Let me see you.” Johnny gripped his knee and pulled his legs apart and he noticed the steadily forming wet spot on his underwear. His hands stroked soothingly at Taeyong’s inner thigh before putting a hand on top of his hard dick through the cloth. Taeyong’s hips stuttered at the touch, Johnny rubbing him over the fabric. After teasing him, he took off his briefs, tossing it to the side and there Taeyong was, in his naked glory. His cock was fully hard on his stomach, the tip wet with precum and all he wanted to do was hide.

But he doesn’t get the chance to cause Johnny suddenly gripped his hips and flipped him onto his stomach. Taeyong yelped and was stunned by how strong the other man was and all it did was crank up his libido.

“Lift your hips up for me baby.” Johnny instructed and Taeyong did just that, pushing his ass up, his back arching beautifully. Johnny made a satisfied noise, his hands fondling Taeyong’s plush cheeks, squeezing them in his hold. Spreading his cheeks apart, he exposed the twitching pink hole. It looked soft and Johnny couldn’t help himself as he ran a finger across his entrance, rubbing and teasing the rim.

“ _Ahhh_... please... Johnny..” Taeyong voice was muffled by the sheets.

“What do you want?”

Taeyong hesitated for a second before saying, “I-I’m not sure.”

“My fingers or my mouth. You choose baby.” Johnny said, still patting at Taeyong’s hole. Taeyong pushed his hips back, wanting more but there was a _tsk_ and Johnny swats at his ass and stills him. “Use your words.”

“... both... please.” Taeyong replied shyly.

“Greedy boy.” Johnny let him go and he got an unhappy whine in return. He got up from the bed to open the bottom drawer of a mini cabinet and took out a bottle of lube and a condom packet before returning to his original spot. He dropped the condom besides Taeyong’s head and placed the lube next to him.

His hands went back to grope at the plush globes of Taeyong’s ass, spreading him wide open. He watched as the hole quiver and he leaned in, tongue out to lick a flat wet strip up from his perineum to his asshole.

“Oh fuck!” Taeyong gasped. He wasn’t ready when Johnny pushes his tongue against his hole, trying to get inside. There wasn’t much Taeyong could do expect for gripping the sheets below him, letting his mouth fall open while lewd moans spill out. Johnny continued to lick at him, giving a few sucks to the rim and Taeyong’s legs were positively trembling by then. His neglected cock was dripping wet with clear sticky fluids.

“You’re leaking so much.” Johnny cupped a hand around Taeyong’s cock, his big hand wrapping perfectly around it. “So wet... my dirty boy.”

Johnny grabbed the lube bottle, uncapped it, and squeezed some of it on his fingers and some right onto Taeyong’s hole. The slippery cold liquid started to slide down to his balls and drip on the sheets below. He rubbed one finger against the red rim, feeling him quiver under his touch before easing his index finger inside of the other. Taeyong was letting out soft _ah, ah_ noises, grinding himself back against Johnny’s hand to get the finger deeper.

“Needy.” Johnny tutted, moving his finger in and out of the boy slowly. He inched his middle finger into him next, two digits moving inside and rubbing the soft walls surrounding them. He curled his fingers, fucked into him relentlessly and suddenly grazed his fingers against the sensitive bundle of nerves causing Taeyong to clench.

“ _Nhhh_ ~ Right there.. again.” Taeyong panted, pushing his hips back and moving himself on the fingers inside his ass. Johnny happily complied, nudging his fingers right at his prostate and feeling the walls around them spasm uncontrollably. He spreads his two fingers inside his hole, creating a little gap where Johnny leaned down to lick right into him. Taeyong wheezed, the air leaving his lungs so suddenly cause _oh my_ Johnny’s tongue was _inside_ of him. The hot wet muscle was licking unyieldingly, his fingers moving in tandem alongside his tongue and Taeyong was on the verge of cumming.

“I’m gonna .. _oh fuck_.. gonna c-”, Taeyong couldn’t even get the word out as his hole constricted around Johnny’s tongue and fingers and he cums. Johnny pulled away to survey his work. There was a pool of cum on the sheets and Taeyong’s chest was heaving from his orgasm.

Johnny ran his hand up Taeyong’s sweaty back to comb his fingers through his hair, petting at him gently.

“You good?”

All he got in return was a nod.

“Think you can go again?”

A pause before another nod.

“Good cause I want to see you cum on my cock.”

This time, Taeyong stirred on the bed and he turned onto his back to look at Johnny with watery eyes. He reached his arms out at the other man, making grabby hands at him.

“Oh baby. You’re so cute.” Johnny cooed, pulling him up into a hug and pressing a kiss to his forehead. Johnny finally decided to take his shirt off, throwing it behind him. Taeyong stared unabashedly at the other man’s body. Johnny was fit, his chest sturdy, he had a great set of abs and his prominent hipbone that forms a really nice v line. Taeyong let his hands wander over Johnny’s incredible frame, fingers tracing the dips and rise of his amazingly sculpted body.

Johnny hastily undid his pants and push both his underwear and pants off in one go. His hard cock slapped wetly against his taut stomach, small amount of precum already building at the tip. Taeyong faltered a bit at the size because _wow_ like everything else, he’s big. He reached out to wrap both hands around the heated shaft and gave it a couple of pumps. It was hot and heavy in his hands and his mouth watered just a bit thinking about having it in his mouth, getting to suck on the head and use his tongue to trace the vein that was protruding along his cock.

“Wanna suck...” Taeyong mumbled.

Johnny licked his lips, contemplating Taeyong’s offer, imagining how nice it would be to see Taeyong’s sweet pink lips wrapped around his thick cock. But he decided against it as he was beyond worked up from seeing Taeyong all blissed out from coming the first time that he might cum too early if Taeyong’s mouth was on him.

“Next time doll. I want to fuck you right now.” Johnny picked up the condom packet and ripped it open with his teeth. He handed the condom to Taeyong, gesturing for him to put it on for him. Taeyong slides the condom over the other’s aching cock and gave it three more strokes. Johnny laid onto the bed, back against the headboard and hauled Taeyong on top of him. Johnny kissed him as he spread Taeyong’s cheeks, his finger rubbed over the quivering hole then replaced his finger with his cock as he slid between his ass cheeks.

He was having fun teasing the smaller boy above him, watching Taeyong grip at his shoulders when the head of his cock push at his entrance before it slid away and Taeyong huffed, clearly annoyed.

“Put it in. Johnny please.” Taeyong pouted, hips wiggling back.

“Put it in yourself. Come on, wanna see you ride me.”

Taeyong reached back to get a good hold on the cock, aligned himself and sinked his body down. He bit his lip as the man underneath him inches his cock into him, his ass slowly opening up to get more of him inside.

“Fucking hell. You’re so tight.” Johnny gritted out, hands squeezing hard around Taeyong’s hips and he hoped there would be bruises later on that he can press into during lonely nights.

It took a moment until Taeyong was sitting flush on Johnny’s lap, his cock buried deep inside of him. He felt so full and winded with how Johnny was stuffed inside him, carefully rocking his hips back and forth to get use to the feeling. He planted his hands on Johnny’s chest to stable himself before lifting himself up a bit and dropping down. 

“ _Ohhhh.. ngh_.” Taeyong moaned, repeating his motion. Johnny let Taeyong chase his pleasure, watching at how his face contorted with how good he was feeling. Taeyong swiveled his hips, grinding back and enjoying the wonderful drag of cock inside him. He raised his hips and fucked himself back down and the sweet ache of his thighs holding him up made him move slower.

“Getting tired huh.” The moment Taeyong lifts himself up again, Johnny took the chance to thrust up into his heat and Taeyong lets out a pitiful wail, nails digging into Johnny skin causing him to hiss at the pain. Johnny took over and fucked up into the smaller man above him. He was slamming his hips up harshly, the sound of skin slapping echoed around the room. He held down Taeyong’s hip, making him take his cock really deep inside and Taeyong could feel how big he was, throbbing against his clenching walls. Curses flew from Taeyong’s mouth, gasping at when Johnny’s cock pushed up into his sensitive prostate. He fell forward, arms giving out and he landed on Johnny’s chest.

Johnny angled his thrusts more precisely, hitting his prostate dead on each time and Taeyong was drowning with how intense everything was, his body going limp and he just allowed the man to fuck him with abandon.

Taeyong came with a yelp when Johnny bit down on his neck, his cock grinding directly at his sweet spot. Taeyong rolled his hips back, riding out his second orgasm, milking the cum out his own cock. The creamy white fluid landed all over both their chest, some of it even ended up under his chin. Johnny licked at the spot and captured Taeyong’s mouth with his own to let him taste his own release.

Johnny was close with how he was grunting roughly, his breath coming out short. Taeyong’s walls were convulsing erratically around his hard cock, pushing him to the edge and with one last thrust, he came into the condom.

Harsh breathing was the only thing heard as both of them came down from their high. Johnny ran his fingers through Taeyong’s hair who was absolutely exhausted.

“I’m gonna pull out baby.” Johnny said softly and Taeyong mumbled something unintelligible in response. He slowly took his softening dick out the other, feeling Taeyong shudder at how empty he is now. He rolled Taeyong off him and over onto the bed to let him rest more comfortably before taking the condom off, tying it and throwing it into the trash can.

“Think you can get to the bathroom?” Johnny asked, stroking Taeyong’s side. The other boy shook his head, mumbling out, “Can’t walk.” Johnny laughed, getting up to pull on a pair of sweatpants that he has laying on a desk chair. He walked to the door, unlocking and opening it, peering outside to see if anyone was there before making a quick dash to the bathroom. He came back with a damp warm cloth to clean the drying cum off Taeyong’s body. He dumped the cloth onto the floor before climbing back into the bed and pulling Taeyong’s naked body against his.

“That was really good.” Taeyong said after a while, a small smile on his lips. Johnny leaned over to press a kiss on his cheek. “Glad I could satisfy you.”

They laid in comfortable silence for a bit until Taeyong asked, “So about next time...”

Johnny couldn’t help the grin that spread over his face. “You want a next time?” Taeyong nodded. He didn’t mind one night stands, but he didn’t want what he had with Johnny tonight to just last for only this specific moment.

“Are you going anywhere over the break?” Johnny asked.

Taeyong shook his head, “No. I’m spending my break here.”

“Good. Then it’s decided. I’m keeping you here for the rest of the month.” Johnny declared, wrapping his arms around Taeyong’s waist and burying his face into the crook of his neck.

Taeyong thought that was a fantastic idea.

-

**Author's Note:**

> hope everyone is social distancing even though Taeyong and Johnny sure didn’t :)
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/luvyounie)  
>  [cc](https://curiouscat.me/luvyounie)


End file.
